


Sweet Dreams

by n2a0d0i0a



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Insomnia, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: Kageyama first dreams of his soulmate when he is young.





	

Kageyama first dreams of his soulmate when he is young. He sees a flash of droopy brown eyes, and he is up in a second, racing to his parents’ room to tell them about it. For a few weeks after, his heart skips a beat every time he sees someone with brown eyes, and he tugs on his mother’s hand with a smile each time. He quickly realizes, however, that there are many people with brown eyes, and decides that he needs another dream. He jumps into his bed early every night, willing the universe to give him just a glimpse of his soulmate. He waits and waits, but nothing comes. Eventually, he just forgets about it.

A year later, he starts junior high. He joins the volleyball club, and makes friends with two boys in particular, Kindaichi and Kunimi. They’re nice, and the three of them make a good team. A month into his first year, the dreams come back. He sees small things like dark hair and a glimpse of a raised arm. He doesn’t concern himself with the visions; it’s not like he can figure out who his soulmate is from what he has been given anyways.

Meanwhile, he is growing closer with Kindaichi and Kunimi. Close enough that, one day, Kindaichi brings up the topic of soulmates.

“Have you guys seen yours yet?”

Kageyama hesitates. He’s barely seen anything, certainly not enough to determine who it is. Still, he has seen something and it can’t hurt to talk about it with people besides his parents.

He nods hesitantly, “I’ve seen a little bit.”

He’s surprised when it’s Kunimi who responds.

“Like what?”

He shrugs, “Their eyes and hands and stuff. Nothing big. What about you guys?”

Kindaichi starts complaining immediately, practically shouting about how frustrated he is that he’s never seen his soulmate. Kageyama tunes him out and looks to Kunimi in curiosity. To his surprise, he finds that Kunimi is already gazing at him. The other looks away, though, as soon as they make eye contact. He shrugs, turning back to Kindaichi when he asks him something about schoolwork.

His life keeps moving forward. He eventually reaches his third year of junior high. He gets tiny glimpses of his soulmate every few nights. He works hard at improving in volleyball, staying after practice to continue honing his skills. He barely notices that Kindaichi and Kunimi don’t really stay with him anymore; that he barely sees them at all.

One day, as the rest of the team begins to leave, he begins his individual practice. He notices, however, that one person is still there, looking at him with his usual bored eyes.

“Kunimi?”

The other boy nods, quietly coming to stand beside him.

“Do you want to practice together a little?”

Kageyama nods and they start playing. The only sounds that can be heard in the gym are the smack of Kunimi’s hand on the ball, and the squeaking of their shoes against the floor. He feels more relaxed than he has in months, stops to enjoy the feeling of playing volleyball as opposed to the frantic desire to be the best. He feels a touch on his shoulder after a little bit and turns to find Kunimi’s hand resting there. There is a glint in the other’s eyes as he meets his gaze. His hand is surprisingly soft on Kageyama’s shoulder, and the setter feels calm in the comfort that it provides. His voice is both quiet and steady when he speaks.

“You should rest. You’ve been practicing a lot.”

Kageyama stiffens and turns his back to him, ripping Kunimi’s hand from his shoulder. The lack of physical contact leaves him with an unnerved feeling that he chooses to ignore. 

“I’m fine.”

Neither of them move for a while. Kageyama can feel the other’s eyes on him, and he feels uncomfortably bare before his gaze. He hears a small sigh come from Kunimi before the other passes him on his way to the door. He pauses in the frame, back turned to Kageyama.

“You don’t have to be alone Kageyama.”

Kageyama doesn’t want to watch him go so he turns back to the court. Of course he’s alone, he’s the only one standing here and practicing isn’t he?

A few months later, Kageyama watches in horror as the ball falls on the court. When he’s pulled out, he stares at Kunimi, his words echoing is his head. You don’t have to be alone. He clenches his fists because Kunimi won’t even look at him anymore. He plays on the court, talks to his friends, and spikes someone else’s tosses. He doesn’t inspire a calm feeling in Kageyama anymore. Looking at him sends shrapnel through his heart, makes his breath burn through his lungs.

He runs off the bus as soon as they get back to school. He goes home and falls onto his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. He ignores his mom when she comes to check on him and just lays there, feeling numb, until he falls asleep. In his slumber, he sees a familiar, comforting hand on his shoulder, wakes up and stares at his ceiling. 

The next day when he goes to school he’s tired. The dreams keep coming. He ignores his teacher’s lecturing and eats lunch alone in the classroom. He doesn’t have the energy nor desire to go to the clubroom that afternoon and walks home. When he sleeps at night, he sees Kunimi’s eyes staring at him, sees his head turn away as their eyes meet. He sees Kunimi spiking his tosses and walking next to him through the streets. His own reactions get worse overtime, he starts waking up sweating and desperately attempting to get air in his lungs. One night he sees Kunimi’s jersey-clad back turned to him, the side of his face, the eyes that won’t look at him. He wakes up on the floor tangled in his sheets. He falls asleep in class the following days, barely finds the energy to walk home every day. The dreams get worse. He starts holding his eyes open with his fingers so he won’t fall asleep at night. He paces around his room, hits his head against the wall when his eyelids start to sag. 

One night he prays to the universe for the dreams to stop. The next day he hears that Kindaichi and Kunimi are going to Aoba Johsai. He dreams of Kunimi smiling at his future team that night, a sight that he’s never really seen nor is meant for him. When he goes to school the next day, he thinks of cutting his brain from his head and of the dreamless sleep that would follow.


End file.
